


Daily Fire Check

by Wagenenr



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chicago Firefighters (Blaseball Team), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagenenr/pseuds/Wagenenr
Summary: Your Daily Fire Check brought to you by the Chicago Firefighters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: We Are Fanwork Creators





	Daily Fire Check

**Author's Note:**

> Made this while procrastinating on my final project for a class.

Here's the Transcript/Script:

ANNOUNCER: This is your daily fire check, brought to you by The Chicago Firefighters, with additional support from The Call. The Call: come home, we’re all waiting for you.  
Today the sun is dark and lifeless in its form, which means the fire threat warning is staying at an Extreme Plus for the time being. That means no flammable materials are to be left out of sight for more than 14 seconds or they will burst into flame.  
Current blazes are in effect at the following locations:  
Corner of Monroe and Wells  
300-800 N State  
All of Millennium Park excluding 13 feet around the Clown Gate (Static noise starts to rise up over ANNOUNCER’s voice)  
Chicago Harbor Lighthouse and Surrounding Water  
The very top of Slear’s Tower  
The McDonald’s at Navy Pier  
Mount Doom  
The Doritos Locos Tacos at the Taco Bell on E Chicago  
The bottom of a Deep Dish at The Firehouse  
…  
(Static cuts out)  
And finally here’d your Fire Safety tip of the day from local fire captain Declan Suzanne.

DECLAN: Shove off, I’m trying to play COD.

ANNOUNCER: Well folks, that’s it for todays daily fire check, brought to you by the Chicago Firefighters with additional support from The Call. The Call: Come back to where you’re from.


End file.
